


Рождественское чудо

by Sasta



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance, Some Humor, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasta/pseuds/Sasta
Summary: Когда Дженсен сбегал утром от случайного любовника, он даже не догадывался, что от судьбы убежать нельзя
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 6





	Рождественское чудо

Дженсен проснулся с дикой головной болью. Привет, похмелье, мелькнула мысль. Но, прислушавшись к себе, он понял, что ни тошноты, ни головокружения не испытывает. А при похмелье они бывают. Ну, по крайней мере, так ему рассказывали бывшие школьные приятели – сам-то он еще никогда с таким явлением в своей жизни не сталкивался.

Дженсен осторожно приподнял голову и чуть не взвыл – вместо подушки под головой лежала чья-то нога. Даже красивая, если уж на то пошло, в меру волосатая и определенно не женская. А главное – эта нога лежала на кровати, в то время как его собственные явно с нее свешивались.

Дженсен медленно сел, скользнул взглядом по спящему рядом парню.

О да... 

На мгновение стало немного жаль, что он был категорически против каких-либо отношений, даже если подразумевался всего лишь не одноразовый секс. Потому что то, что вчера они творили с этим... Нет, имя Дженсен не помнил. А вот секс был отличным. Настолько отличным, что ему впервые в жизни хотелось повторить.

Но нет. Он только поступил в университет, впереди пять лет обучения, заморочки с отношениями, моногамией и прочим ему сейчас явно были не нужны. Может, конечно, этот парень и не совсем не такой, как его предыдущий, и ревновать к каждому столбу не стал бы, но проверять Дженсену не хотелось.

Он тихонько встал, с трудом отыскал всю свою одежду, чуть не запутался в носках, припоминая, в каких он вчера был – в черных или в серых. Долго рассматривал две одинаковые футболки с логотипом Техасского технологического университета, которые бесплатно раздавали при входе на вечеринку первокурсников. Футболки были совершенно одинаковыми, так что он взял ту, что не была облита пивом.

Оглянулся на сопящего в подушку случайного любовника, почесал нос, поморщился, все-таки решил не отступать от собственных правил и ушел, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь.

* * *

– Эй, чувак!

Джаред обернулся и почувствовал, как щеки начинают полыхать от смущения.

Это был тот самый парень, с которым он неделю назад переспал после вечеринки, на которую изначально даже не собирался. Тот самый парень, про которого он прожужжал все уши Чаду, из-за чего Чад уже пару раз предложил ему подыскать в интернете подходящее по размеру свадебное платье. 

– Черт, – сквозь зубы выдавил он и попытался улыбнуться как можно более естественно.

– Ты чего? – нахмурился Чад и тут же осклабился – О. Да ла-а-адно!

– Чувак, я думал, что и не отыщу тебя уже, – Дженсен, явно не испытывая никакой неловкости, улыбался во весь рот. – Блин, ну ты высоченный, даже выше меня, прикольно! Слушай, я спросить хотел, я у тебя очки после вечеринки не оставил? Нигде найти не могу.

– Я Чад.

Джареду на мгновение захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Видит Бог, он любил своего друга, но... 

– Дженсен, – парень подал руку, и Чад энергично ее потряс.

– Джаред, я вот сейчас свалю, чтобы не мешать вашему разговору, но потом ты мне объяснишь, почему не рассказал, что подцепил такого красавчика!

Чад поиграл бровями, подтянул сумку на плече и свалил. И Джаред подумал, что должен будет его отблагодарить. Потому что так и не смог вспомнить имя своего случайного, но такого невероятно внимательного любовника. Да и за то, что все-таки вытащил на вечеринку, пожалуй, тоже.

– Очки, точно. Да.

Джаред вынул из сумки аккуратно завернутые в большой носовой платок очки и протянул их Дженсену.

– Ты меня спас, – снова заулыбался тот, – я чаще в линзах, конечно, но вечером удобнее с очками. А утром я даже не вспомнил, так хорошо все видел, что был уверен, что заснул прямо в линзах. Ну ладно, спасибо, я пойду.

– Уже? – растерялся Джаред и мысленно хлопнул себя по губам.

Дженсен замялся, покрутил головой по сторонам, словно кого-то высматривал.

– Может, мы... ну, пива выпьем как-нибудь? – выдавил из себя Джаред.

– Пиво это хорошо, – покивал Дженсен и глубоко вздохнул: – Слушай, ненавижу такие разговоры, так что давай все по-быстрому, ага? Было круто и все дела. Только я сейчас вообще никак не нацелен на что-то большее. Учеба, понимаешь? Но пива я с тобой выпью с удовольствием, правда. Друзей много не бывает. Идет?

– Идет, – согласился Джаред, стараясь не выдать своего разочарования.

Потому что вот он-то как раз не был нацелен на одноразовый секс. И вообще был жутким романтиком. И влюбился – не в секс, как подкалывал Чад, в конце концов, это был не первый его раз, – а в ту нежность, что дарил даже пьяный Дженсен, в ощущение себя важным, а не просто случайным, в то, что Дженсен сначала позаботился о том, чтобы ему, Джареду, было хорошо, а потом уже и себе додал. 

Но если выбирать между дружбой и холодным равнодушием, то Джаред, конечно, всеми руками был за первое.

* * *

– Джаред, ты тоже записываться в команду?

На Дженсена в коротких шортах было трудно смотреть. Сразу хотелось сделать что-нибудь не самое приличное. Например, упасть перед ним на колени и проверить – если довести его до полной боевой готовности, будет ли член выглядывать из-под края штанины, или это только Джареду спьяну он показался таким большим.

– Н-нет, я... – Джаред откашлялся, постарался выбросить смущающие мысли из головы и начал заново: – Я Чада поддерживаю, сам больше предпочитаю волейбол, а вот он в школьной команде четыре года играл. Так что мне пришлось ходить на все игры, даже почти втянулся. А ты?

– А я поступил на медицинский, хочу стать физиотерапевтом, так что вроде как договорился, что сразу же начну помогать командному врачу, чтобы и учиться, и практиковаться. – Дженсен буквально светился от гордости.

– О, круто, поздравляю!

– Ох ты ж... он-то что тут делает?

Джаред обернулся: слева к ним медленно приближался Толстый Майкл – местная знаменитость. И даже придя сюда, на футбольное поле, он держал в руке огромный гамбургер.

– Сколько ж в нем веса? – покачал головой Джаред.

– Двести шестьдесят семь килограммов, – уверенно ответил Дженсен, – мы с ним одновременно медкомиссию проходили, так что я слышал, что сказала медсестра. Но его все устраивает, по его словам. У нас некоторые общие лекции, он тоже хочет быть врачом. 

– Диетологом? – фыркнул Джаред, не сдержавшись.

Дженсен захохотал, запрокинув голову.

– Чувак, ты огонь. Надо будет подкинуть ему эту идейку. Но он, кажется, на педиатрию нацелился, – Дженсен снова засмеялся, а потом заметил врача, который жестом подзывал его к себе. – О, мне пора бежать. Так что насчет пива? Вечером? Пересечемся часов в семь у беседки в парке между общагами, знаешь?

Джаред успел только кивнуть.

* * *

– Ну и холодрыга этой зимой! – Дженсен стащил шапку, размотал большущий шарф, который в несколько оборотов закручивал на шее, и снял пальто.

Джаред расплылся в улыбке – на свитере Дженсена был вывязан пингвин в полосатой шапочке.

– Как у принца Гарри, между прочим, – похвастался Дженсен.

Не то чтобы он этим гордился, конечно, просто свитер был теплым, и это не было свиданием, так что он оделся так, чтобы было удобно. А дурацкие свитера в моде уже второй сезон, поэтому и тут не прогадал.

– По глинтвейну для разнообразия? – предложил он, и Джаред кивнул.

Джаред вообще был не болтливым, и Дженсену это нравилось. С ним всегда можно было посидеть с пивом, помолчать о чем-то своем, расслабляясь. Можно было, не подбирая слов, просто рассказать о чем-то, что беспокоило. И Джаред всегда его понимал, поддерживал, подбадривал.

Дженсен и мечтать не мог о таком друге. А вот как вышло. И за это он был благодарен, даже тост под индейку произнес.

Вот и теперь они просто сидели, отогреваясь ароматным глинтвейном, перекидывались время от времени парой-другой фраз и никуда не торопились.

– Хочешь, сходим в музей Бадди Холли? – предложил Дженсен. – В следующую пятницу как раз 3 февраля – "День, когда умерла музыка". Мемориальный концерт будет. Любишь рок и рок-н-ролл?

Джаред смущенно улыбнулся и полез в задний карман джинсов.

– Сам хотел предложить, – хмыкнул он, выкладывая на стол два билета.

Дженсен рассмеялся.

– Значит, у нас на двоих четыре билета? Что ж, тащи Чада, я возьму Мишу, это мой друг и сосед по комнате, заодно и познакомитесь, вместе веселее.

Единственное, что иногда смущало Дженсена, это странное замешательство Джареда, которое время от времени Дженсен замечал. Как внезапное серое облачко на чистейшем голубом небе. 

Но Джаред уже снова заулыбался, и Дженсен тут же забил. Если бы его это касалось, Джаред обязательно бы рассказал.

* * *

– Приедешь ко мне в июле на день рождения? – предложил Джаред с замиранием сердца.

Они уже почти год были знакомы, и кроме первой ночи у них и правда больше ничего не было. Только крепкая дружба и почти полное взаимопонимание. Но надеяться Джаред не переставал. Просто не мог. И встречаться с другими не мог, хоть и пытался. Даже секс казался каким-то пресным, хотя Джаред подозревал, что это исключительно работа его подсознания.

– Само собой, чувак! Ты же меня после моей днюхи аж до комнаты дотащил. Так что теперь моя очередь.

Дженсен пихнул его кулаком под ребра и рассмеялся.

– Значит, скину тебе адрес. Да и вообще созвонимся, – кивнул Джаред, забираясь в машину терпеливо ожидающего брата.

– Выдохни, Джей, – посоветовал Джеффри, подмигнул, мол, все у тебя получится, если захочешь.

И на некоторое время Джаред и правда в это поверил.

* * *

– Как насчет вечеринки в пустыне?

Очередная зима наконец убралась прочь, близилось окончание второго курса, так что Дженсен был полон энтузиазма и желания покуражиться. 

– На границе с Нью-Мексико, как осенью? – поинтересовался Джаред, поудобнее перехватывая учебники, которые тащил из библиотеки.

– Ага, – кивнул Дженсен, отобрал половину книг и двинулся в сторону общежития Джареда. – Ты уже начал готовиться к сессии? Ну так что – поедешь с нами? Народа собирается уйма, еще городские подтянутся. Пиво, палатки, костры и звезды – самое то, чтобы набраться сил перед новым рывком. 

Иногда Дженсену казалось, что сам весенний воздух действует на него, как веселящий газ. И сейчас он не хотел думать об учебе, что вообще было ему не свойственно. Ему хотелось влюбиться, провести с кем-нибудь несколько горячих ночей, а потом так же легко разбежаться и только тепло вспоминать о произошедшем. И вечеринка была как нельзя кстати. 

– Ну давай, чувак! Решайся уже, – он нетерпеливо пихнул Джареда в плечо и чуть не рассыпал книги. – Миша не едет, у него появилась подружка и какие-то планы, так что палатка в нашем с тобой распоряжении, договоримся как-нибудь, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Он поиграл бровями, и Джаред закатил глаза.

– Ладно, я в деле. Чад, кажется, тоже что-то такое говорил, так что твоя палатка останется тебе целиком и полностью.

Легкую грусть в голосе Джареда Дженсен отнес на нежелание расставаться с этой великолепной кучей книг даже на пару дней. Все-таки, усмехнулся он, Джаред был едва ли не большим ботаном, чем он сам.

* * *

– Привет, приятель. Слушай, мне край как нужна помощь.

– Что такое? – Джаред вопросительно поднял бровь.

– Горю. Ты же знаешь, у меня пунктик, я должен быть лучшим на потоке по всем предметам. А мне не на ком практиковать массаж. Миша пригрозил, что сбежит и уговорит коменданта подселить ко мне Толстого Майкла, если я еще хоть раз сунусь к нему или к его Вики с этой просьбой. Девчонки, конечно, знакомые есть, но я от них дико устаю, они ж не затыкаются ни на минуту, а я пока не довел все до автоматизма, поэтому мне приходится концентрироваться. Спасай, Джей!

Бровки домиком на Джареда действовали всегда, с первой их встречи два с половиной года назад. Он кивнул, соглашаясь, кажется, еще до того, как Дженсен договорил. Потому что от мысли о том, что Дженсен к нему прикоснется – снова, пусть хотя бы так! – стало жарко. 

– Д-да, я... да, конечно, не вопрос, – выдавил он. – Когда?

– Джей, ты чудо! У меня зачет через две недели, так что с сегодняшнего вечера и до зачета, ага? – Дженсен так солнечно улыбнулся, что Джаред снова, как заколдованный, кивнул.

Господи, да когда же его отпустит. И вот наоборот бы – бежать подальше, не подпускать к себе ближе, чем на десять метров. Так нет же, к черту на рога на максимальной запрещенной скорости.

– Ага, часов в девять, пойдет? Чад приходит к одиннадцати, отвлекать не будет. Но я его все равно предупрежу, чтобы не подумал там... всякого... – покраснел Джаред, в третий раз кивнул, как китайский болванчик, и поспешил на занятия.

* * *

Джаред собрал волосы в хвост, снял стянул свитер и футболку и замер, отчего-то стесняясь поворачиваться к Дженсену.

– Охренеть!

Джаред оглянулся через плечо. Дженсен смотрел на него круглыми глазами.

– И когда ты успел так раскачаться? Тощий же был, ну! А сейчас плечищи огроменные и спина – мечта и одновременно кошмар массажиста! – Дженсен присвистнул от восхищения и обошел Джареда. – Твою ж мать. А это еще что такое?

Джаред чертыхнулся. Он совсем забыл про вчерашнюю неудачную тренировку.

– Ребра не сломаны, – поспешил заверить он. – Да и вообще, это не спина, тебе же не помешает?

Дженсен аккуратно прощупал ребра сквозь красно-синюю гематому и прищурился.

– Рентген делал?

– Конечно, тренер меня сразу в медпункт отвел. Случайно все вышло, неудачно поднял штангу, запястье сыграло – так бывает. Вот штанга на грудь и упала, но вес был маленький, разминочный.

Джаред и сам не понимал, зачем оправдывается, но заткнуться никак не мог. Он всегда волновался в присутствии Дженсена, а уж сейчас, когда они были вдвоем в его комнате, мысли упорно сворачивали не туда. И успокоиться не получалось от слова совсем.

Дженсен глубоко вздохнул и покачал головой.

– Ладно, садись на стул, руки на спинку, голову на руки. Потренируюсь сегодня и завтра работать с шеей и плечами, а там посмотрим. Я тебе мазь принесу, не будешь сам втирать – я вотру и промну хорошенько, чтобы раз и навсегда запомнил, что штангу тягать без поддержки нельзя, понял?

Джаред угукнул и уселся так, как велел Дженсен. Он чувствовал, что его лицо пылает. То ли от смущения, то ли от неожиданной заботы Дженсена, то ли от какой-то глупой надежды.

Горячие сильные руки разминали его закаменевшие мышцы, было больно, но и приятно тоже. Тихие болезненные стоны и резкие выдохи вырывались сами собой, хоть язык прикусывай. 

Дженсен прищелкивал языком, что-то бормотал, а под конец, когда Джаред уже чувствовал себя большим куском теста, из которого его бабушка пекла чумовые булочки, принялся что-то довольно напевать.

– Ну вот, чувак, теперь надень футболку и сверху теплую кофту. И полежи полчасика. Завтра будет больнее, потому что ты вообще весь как сухое дерево, да еще и тренировки эти твои – тебе почаще надо массаж делать. И я не рекламирую себя, не думай, тебе реально надо. 

Джаред кое-как, не вставая со стула, натянул футболку. Кофта была в шкафу, поэтому он, не долго думая, стянул с кровати покрывало, набросил себе на плечи и встал. С таким пончо опозориться ему не грозило, только вот стояк больно упирался в шов на джинсах, а поправить при Дженсене было никак нельзя.

– Эмм, ну, спасибо, да, – он честно попытался улыбнуться, но перед глазами все расплывалось.

– Эй, ну-ка быстро ложись, – скомандовал Дженсен, обхватил его за пояс и помог подойти к кровати. – Такое бывает – головокружение после массажа шеи. Все-таки сосуды. Завтра буду поаккуратнее. У тебя бывали проблемы с давлением?

– Не тараторь, – усмехнулся Джаред, устраиваясь поудобнее на спине и перетаскивая плед так, чтобы прикрыться. – Нормально у меня все со здоровьем, просто мне с детства массаж не делали. С непривычки, видимо.

– Ага, ладно, – кивнул Дженсен и уселся на край кровати. 

Джаред мысленно застонал. Ему безумно хотелось пойти в душ и отдрочить, пока он все еще ощущал руки Дженсена на своей шее, пока ему все еще казалось, что большие пальцы уверенно массируют точки в основании черепа, чуть запутываясь в отросших волосах на затылке.

Дженсен взял его левую руку, нащупал пульс, замер, не отводя взгляда от наручных часов у себя на запястье, и довольно кивнул.

– Сердцебиение в норме. Голова как?

– Не болит и уже почти не кружится. Зато спать захотелось, а я еще надеялся сегодня почитать.

– А-а, такое бывает. Это нормально. Минут через десять попустит, если не заснешь, конечно.

Дженсен насмешливо фыркнул, и как-то это получилось так тепло, что Джаред почувствовал, что и сам улыбается. И снова смутился.

– Ладно, Джей, ты уже порозовел, значит, все путем. До завтра тогда, что ли? – Дженсен хлопнул себя ладонями по ногам и встал. – Лежи, – предостерег он, хотя вставать Джаред, честно говоря, и не собирался, – я не заблужусь.

Он подмигнул весело и тихо закрыл за собой дверь комнаты.

Джаред несколько раз стукнулся затылком о подушку и глубоко вздохнул. До прихода Чада теоретически оставалось еще минут сорок, но рисковать и дрочить прямо в кровати все же не стоило.

* * *

– Ты пьешь текилу? – хорошенькая девчонка, крошечная, как сказочная Дюймовочка, материализовалась перед Джаредом словно из ниоткуда.

– Нет, пиво, – машинально отозвался Джаред.

– И значит, лицо у тебя такое кислое не из-за лимона... – девочка, казалось, смутилась, а потом расхохоталась: – К черту, нифига эти подкаты из интернета не срабатывают.

Джаред чувствовал себя странно. Только что Дженсен хлопнул его по плечу и пошел клеить какого-то тощего долговязого пацана, чем-то похожего на него самого на первом курсе, а теперь его клеит эта малышка. А ведь он даже не по девочкам. Впрочем, когда-то в школе пробовал, может, вторая попытка не будет такой же провальной?

– Извини, – девчонка шмыгнула носом и подошла на шаг ближе, – но у тебя и правда такое лицо... В общем, я не знаю, по кому ты так тоскуешь, но могу выслушать. Я Сэнди, кстати.

– Джаред, – он неловко протянул руку и осторожно пожал ее хрупкую ладошку, – и обычно я не такой тормоз, честно.

– Я знаю, – улыбнулась Сэнди, – я тоже на актерском, только на год младше тебя, мы пару раз пересекались в студенческом театре.

Так неловко Джареду в последний раз было с Дженсеном, когда он не мог вспомнить его имя. Только сейчас рядом не было Чада, который мог бы его спасти или хотя бы отвлечь от неудобного разговора дурацкими шуточками.

– Если ты сейчас еще и скажешь, что мы в прошлом году были в одной постановке, а я тебя по какой-то причине не запомнил, то я просто провалюсь сквозь землю со стыда, – честно признался Джаред.

– О нет, я просто иногда наблюдаю за вами из зрительного зала, когда вы репетируете, – успокоила Сэнди.

– Джей, – Дженсен подошел со спины и хлопнул по плечу. – Разыграем палатку в орлянку? – спросил он на ухо.

– Нет, – усмехнулся Джаред, поворачиваясь к нему, – тебе явно нужнее.

– А зря, – дыхание Дженсена посылало волну мурашек по телу Джареда. Хотелось и отстраниться, и стоять так как можно дольше. – Хорошенькая куколка. Правда, я не знал, что ты би. Не упускай шанс, чувак!

– Ага, – сказала Сэнди, когда Дженсен отошел. – Давай-ка еще по пиву и рассказывай.

* * *

У Джареда появилась Сэнди. И это ужасно бесило Дженсена. Он вообще не об этом говорил тогда на вечеринке – он имел в виду исключительно развлечение на пару-тройку ночей, не более того.

Нет, Сэнди была... хорошая. Добрая, веселая, умная и понимающая, не мешала их общению, не влезала в разговоры. Они все так же ходили пить пиво вдвоем или в компании, но и в компании она с ними бывала редко. 

Вот только все равно была. Этакой еще одной константой в жизни Джареда. И Дженсен ревновал. Он не сразу это понял. А когда понял вообще не обрадовался.

Потому что это было ни хрена не дружеское чувство. Впрочем, он и Джареда весьма не по-дружески хотел тем больше, чем чаще делал ему чертов массаж. Уже совсем не ради мастерства, а ради того, чтобы прикоснуться. Чтобы побыть максимально близко. Потому что на отношения он все еще не был нацелен.

Хотя уже и задавал себе вопрос – чем отличается их дружба с Джаредом от отношений, если не только лишь отсутствием секса.

И, положа руку на сердце, в последний год не так уж и часто у Дженсена случались интрижки с кем-нибудь. О чем, кстати, тоже стоило бы задуматься. 

Все это раздражало. Отвлекало от учебы. Мерзкими сомнениями вгрызалось с висок – до боли в закушенной от досады губе, до крови в порезах от собственных ногтей на ладони, когда слишком сильно сжимал от злости кулаки, видя, как Джаред улыбается. Ей, а не ему.

И до ненависти к самому себе – потому что ну как? Как сейчас сказать: эй, чувак, я тут подумал и решил – а забудь, что я тебя отшил четыре года назад, давай того-этого, потому что я тут обнаружил, что вроде как влюбился в тебя по уши?

А еще отдельно бесило, что все вокруг замечали, что он стал дерганным и злым. И даже Джаред задавал вопросы, явно беспокоясь, но вот ему-то Дженсен как раз и не мог ничего рассказать. Хотя и очень хотелось.

Отговаривался учебой, какими-то личными наспех придуманными заморочками и проблемами. Врал. И от этого тошнило.

Вот почему он не хотел отношений, не хотел ни в кого серьезно влюбляться.

Да кто б его спросил.

* * *

– Дженс.

Джаред поймал Дженсена возле стадиона – в буквальном смысле. Поймал. За руку. Удержал.

– Что не так? Ну ладно, ты не приехал на мой день рождения, был занят, работа, я понимаю. Но мало того, что ты так и не появился на вечеринке в пустыне – а ты всегда только их и ждал! – так теперь еще и от меня бегаешь. Чем я тебя обидел? Что случилось-то?

Джаред действительно не понимал, и это огорчало. Сэнди только хмыкала и пожимала плечами, мол, поговори с ним сам, так-то вроде ничего и не произошло, но мало ли что там у него в голове. А сам Джаред не видел ни одной причины такого поведения друга. Если только... Если только Дженсен не ревновал. Да, он всегда сам говорил, что чистый гей. Но и Джаред о себе так когда-то думал. Пока Сэнди не встретил.

Впрочем, с Сэнди они были скорее друзьями, чем любовниками, и в постели-то за весь прошлый курс оказались от силы раз пять. К тому же с первого вечера договорились отпустить друг друга без ссор и упреков, если в жизни кого-то из них появится любимый человек. 

И вот их-то дружба не прервалась, даже когда они расстались сразу после летних каникул, о чем Дженсен пока еще не знал просто потому, что не давал Джареду шанса рассказать об этом. 

– Серьезно, что происходит? – Джаред понизил голос. – Слушай, если у тебя какие-то проблемы, может, я могу помочь?

Дженсен хмыкнул невесело, бросил на него какой-то совершенно больной взгляд, вырвал руку из его хватки, но остался стоять рядом, только снова отвернулся.

– Нормально все. Нет у меня проблем. Я не принимаю наркотики, не спиваюсь, ничем не болен. Просто последний курс, много учебы, пора думать о будущем и все такое.

– Не заливай, – фыркнул Джаред. – О будущем ты наверняка думал еще в средней школе. Не самая страшная для тебя тема. Мы ее постоянно под пиво перетирали все последние четыре года. 

Он вопросительно приподнял брови, но Дженсен на него так и не смотрел.

– Ну же! – попытался еще раз Джаред.

– Я же сказал, чувак, все в норме, – огрызнулся Дженсен. – А что не в норме, с тем я _сам_ разберусь.

И так он выделил это чертово _сам_ , что Джаред аж отшатнулся, отступил на шаг назад, внезапно почувствовав себя лишним. Ненужным. Словно все эти годы дружбы он просто придумал себе, как сценарий пьесы, которую писал в качестве курсовой в конце прошлого года.

Он хотел было протянуть руку и в жесте поддержки сжать плечо Дженсена, как делал сотни раз, но остановил сам себя. Судя по всему, Дженсену теперь и это было не нужно. А раз он так уперся, причину было не выяснить. 

– Ладно, Дженс, – выдавил Джаред, даже не пытаясь улыбнуться, – если что, ты знаешь, где меня найти.

Он пошел к общежитию, забыв, что у него еще должна быть лекция. В горле стоял комок, и проглотить его никак не получалось. Все это ощущалось как предательство, вот только отчего-то в роли предателя представлялся он сам.

– Джаред, стой. Да стой ты. – Как сквозь вату донесся голос Дженсена. – Черт, Джей!

Дженсен догнал и развернул его, крепко обхватил руками – как тисками сжал. Джаред сморгнул внезапно набежавшие слезы и обнял в ответ, вцепился в куртку так, что ткань затрещала.

– Как же я по тебе соскучился, ты не представляешь, – выдохнул Дженсен на ухо. Жарко. Почти интимно. Все так же посылая толпу мурашек по позвоночнику.

* * *

– Значит, влюбился, – Джаред крутил в руках бокал с пивом и чуть грустно улыбался. – И это проблема?

– Еще какая, – признался Дженсен, не признаваясь в главном. – У него девушка есть. 

– Хреново, – посочувствовал Джаред.

И Дженсен чуть не взвыл. Так отчаянно хотелось постучаться головой в стол, что аж лоб фантомно гудел, как после хорошего такого удара.

Он честно пытался. Пытался найти причину поссориться с Джаредом – не нашел. Пытался просто делать вид, что на что-то обиделся – не вышло. Как увидел боль в его глазах, так и сломался. Потому что черт с ней, с собственной болью, лишь бы Джей улыбался.

– Да и вообще, – продолжил Дженсен, – я так еще не влипал. Непривычно. Ломает. В голове все перепуталось – ни о чем думать не могу. И чем дальше, тем хуже.

Он криво усмехнулся и залпом выпил стакан пива. Просто чтобы не проговориться. Ни к чему Джареду были его заморочки. У него Сэнди. И актерская карьера. 

– Знакомо, – тихо отозвался Джаред, качнул головой, хмыкнул, явно вспомнив что-то свое.

Дженсен попытался представить, как бы оно было, если бы он сам не оттолкнул Джея. Представить, что вот прямо сейчас можно было бы перегнуться через стол и поцеловать эти поджатые в задумчивости губы, потереться носом о кончик носа, близко-близко увидеть смешинки в глазах.

Представил. Нервно сглотнул и махнул официантке, заказывая еще пива.

* * *

Выяснять, кто был объектом неразделенной любви Дженсена, Джаред не стал. Довольствовался малым – возвращением общения. И честно пытался сам все не разрушить. Потому что ревновал к этому неизвестному дико, так, как не ревновал все прошлые четыре года к случайным любовникам, зная, что на утро Дженсен и имени их, скорее всего, не вспомнит.

– Просто поговори с ним, Джаред. – Сэнди, как всегда, понимала все слишком хорошо. – Иди и расскажи. Рождество. Чудеса случаются.

Легко сказать – поговори. Джаред и так еле вытащил Дженсена на эту последнюю студенческую рождественскую вечеринку в их жизни. И ему до сих пор казалось, что иногда их разговоры какие-то натянутые, а веселье Дженсена – напускное. Так еще и все разрушить ненужным признанием?

Гремела музыка, время от времени откуда-то из-под потолка вырывался луч света и бар оглашали свист и хохот. Пятикурсники отрывались, как в последний раз. Даже городские держались отдельно, не смешиваясь с общей толпой, как бывало обычно. От ароматов грога и глинтвейна кружилась голова – можно было даже не пить.

– А с кем это твоя Сэнди? – голос Дженсена вырвал из раздумий.

– Колин, ее парень, уже... эээ... месяцев пять. С лета, короче, – пожал плечами Джаред, запутавшись в подсчетах.

– И ты молчал? – Дженсен смотрел исподлобья, взгляд отчего-то казался злым.

– Да я пару раз хотел рассказать, но мы все говорили о чем-то другом, – снова пожал плечами Джаред. – Нормально все, не переживай, мы мирно разбежались.

Дженсен продолжал смотреть этим непонятным взглядом, от которого становилось неуютно и хотелось поежиться.

– Дженс, правда, я просто не придавал этому значения, мы с ней как дружили, так и дружим, – зачем-то начал оправдываться Джаред, чувствуя себя ужасно глупо.

Кто-то их толкнул, оттесняя к центру зала. А потом еще раз, да так сильно, что оба едва удержались на ногах, переступили на пару шагов в сторону, чтобы не рухнуть.

Над их головами внезапно вспыхнул тот самый прожектор.

Толпа засвистела и закричала:

– Двое под омелой!

Джаред поднял голову, прикрывая глаза рукой, и увидел знакомую ветку с белыми ягодками.

– Черт, – хохотнул он и попытался отойти.

Но кто-то из толпы со смехом снова подтолкнул его к Дженсену. 

– Целуй! Целуй! Целуй!

Дженсен смотрел, прищурившись, без тени веселья.

Джаред пожал плечами, улыбнулся смущенно и чуть склонился, собираясь быстро чмокнуть его в губы и все же выйти из этого круга.

Но Дженсен обхватил его ладонью за затылок и поцеловал сам – сильно, сминая губы губами, больно кусаясь и в то же время невозможно нежно прикасаясь к укусам кончиком языка. 

У Джареда перехватило дыхание, он и не заметил, как вцепился в плечи Дженсена, чтобы не упасть, потому что ноги внезапно стали ватными, словно он вдрызг пьян.

Толпа одобрительно загудела и зааплодировала. Свет погас.

Дженсен продолжал его целовать. Запутывался пальцами в длинных волосах, сжимал в кулаке рубашку на пояснице.

– Эй, парни, – появившийся словно из ниоткуда Чад заставил их обратить на себя внимание. – Шли бы вы, ну, в общагу, что ли. Джар, я сегодня не приду, так что можете тра... в смысле, разговаривать хоть до утра.

– Отличное предложение, спасибо, приятель, – Дженсен кивнул Чаду и потащил офигевшего от произошедшего Джареда к выходу.

В такси оба молчали. Смотрели каждый в свое окно. У Джареда в голове все смешалось – не целуются так друзья. Не с таким откровенным желанием. Но ведь он же... Нет, последнее, чего Джаред хотел – снова стать развлечением на одну ночь, слабой заменой тому, кого Дженсен любил и никак не мог получить.

– Стой, остановись, Дженс, – затормозил его Джаред, когда Дженсен снова попытался его поцеловать, едва они оказались в комнате. – Завтра протрезвеешь и сам же будешь жалеть.

Дженсен не дал ему включить свет, перехватил руку и прижал к ладонь к своей щеке.

– Не могу больше, – почти простонал он, – Джей, я по тебе второй год сохну, как проклятый. Нам же хорошо было тогда. Давай попробуем, а? – зачастил он. – Вдруг да получится. Не включай заднюю, я же чувствовал, как ты там в баре... У тебя же тоже встало, Джей, ну.

Джаред молчал, не в силах поверить в то, что слышит. Он столько времени запрещал себе надеяться, но так и не смог перестать мечтать. И вот оно – чертово рождественское чудо. А он застыл соляным столбом – не пошевелиться.

Дженсен вздохнул рвано, прижался губами к центру ладони.

– Господи, – отмер Джаред, – да я ж тебя с той ночи... – прикусил язык и зажмурился, мотнул головой, сам не понимая, то ли соглашается на все, то ли дает шанс здесь и сейчас все закончить, забыть и оставить как было.

– Что? – хриплым шепотом переспросил Дженсен. – Вот я идиот!

Джаред и не заметил, как оказался на кровати полностью раздетым – от поцелуев Дженсена – горячих, отчаянных – у него напрочь сносило голову. Он выдохнул, только когда Дженсен затормозил на минуту, пока скидывал с себя одежду.

– Я передумал, – сказал Дженсен, протягивая руку к изголовью кровати и включая ночник, – хочу тебя видеть.

От резкого света оба зажмурились и слегка пришли в себя.

Джаред ощутил тяжесть чужого тела, твердый горячий член вжимался в его живот рядом с собственным – таким же напряженным. И было так хорошо, что хотелось так и лежать, не двигаясь, ну хотя бы еще немного, чтобы запомнить этот момент, если Дженсен все-таки одумается поутру.

Но пока Дженсен явно не собирался останавливаться. Наоборот – впивался губами в шею, оставляя горящие огнем метки, шарил руками по телу, словно не знал, чего больше хочется – то почти невесомо проводил пальцами по соскам, заставляя выгибаться, то сжимал руками ягодицы, то царапал короткими ногтями спину.

И шептал, шептал что-то невероятное о том, как давно мечтал, как хотел, какой Джаред красивый, сильный, сладкий...

Джаред плавился под прикосновениями, не стараясь перехватить инициативу – дорвавшийся Дженсен просто пресек первые же попытки.

Шепот вдруг стих, а член обхватили горячие губы, и Джаред вскрикнул, закрывая рот ладонью. Не так-то часто ему перепадала подобная ласка, и все еще было немного стыдно, но так невероятно хорошо – до головокружения.

– Сейчас, мой хороший, сейчас, – спустя, кажется, вечность снова заговорил Дженсен, и Джаред вдруг понял, что он просил – правда, о чем просил, он и сам не знал.

Дженсен зашуршал фольгой, и Джаред хотел было раздвинуть ноги, как в их первую ночь, но...

– Ты только не торопись, ладно? – попросил Дженсен, раскатывая резинку по его члену и пристраиваясь сверху. – Я давненько уже ни с кем, но сил нет – так хочу тебя.

Джаред вцепился руками в его бедра, удерживая.

– Подожди, Дженс, смазка под матрасом у стены.

Дженсен нетерпеливо нашарил рукой смазку, выдавил на резинку, мазнул рукой между ног, не тратя время на подготовку, и начал медленно опускаться.

Джаред прикусил губу и застонал. Жарко, туго, не-ве-ро-ят-но. Дженсен насадился полностью и замер, зажмурившись. Джаред не торопил, гладил вздрагивающие бедра, проводил руками по бокам, докуда дотягивался, боясь пошевелиться, чтобы не причинить боль неловким движением. И смотрел – запоминал каждую морщинку у крепко зажмуренных глаз, след от зубов на распухшей от поцелуев прикушенной нижней губе, яркие пятна румянца на щеках, веснушки на носу и плечах.

– Джей, – выдохнул Дженсен, качнувшись осторожно вверх-вниз, и кивнул, разрешая.

Джаред подкинул бедра и уже не смог остановиться. Вбивался, впиваясь пальцами в ягодицы Дженсена, и смотрел, смотрел, смотрел не отрываясь. Тонул в потемневших глазах. 

Дженсен наклонился, прижался губами к губам, но толком не поцеловал, стонал в рот Джареду и ловил ответные стоны.

– Мой, – шепнул Дженсен.

И Джаред почувствовал, как между их животами стало горячо, как Дженсен вздрогнул и сжался сильнее вокруг его члена, пока кончал, и тоже не выдержал – сбился с ритма, въехал до самого корня и замер глубоко внутри.

– Я вот думаю, – тихо сказал Дженсен, распластавшись по Джареду и явно не собираясь даже сдвинуться в сторону, – у уважающего себя актера должен быть личный массажист.

Джаред рассмеялся, и от этого его обмякший член выскользнул из тела Дженсена. Дженсен поежился, и Джаред крепче прижал его к себе.

– Как ты еще о чем-то можешь думать в такой момент, ну?

– Я об этом последние несколько месяцев думал, – позевнув, сказал Дженсен. – Просто пришло время озвучить. Чтобы ты был уверен – у меня на тебя серьезные планы.

– Не возражаю, – улыбнулся Джаред, потираясь носом о его висок. – Только я бы на твоем месте не стал так удобно устраиваться, у меня на тебя сегодня тоже весьма серьезные планы. Нам многое надо наверстать.

На столике тихо пикнули часы, отмечая наступление полуночи. До утра было еще далеко.


End file.
